


The Sun and Moon Stone

by Al_Hurst_Writes



Series: The Sun and Moon Stone [1]
Category: Sun and Moon Stone
Genre: Gen, Theres a lot of characters - Freeform, Violent, asher has anger issues, asher is very rude, i dont know what im doing, im not a professional writer or anything, june is too wholesome, things get slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28225599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Hurst_Writes/pseuds/Al_Hurst_Writes
Summary: background info about the Sun and Moon stone before we actually get into the story
Series: The Sun and Moon Stone [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067693





	1. The Beginning

Once upon a time earth wasn’t just the home of humans and animals it was once home to magical creatures but the humans took advantage of these creatures and killed them and used them for their magic so the magical creatures left earth and went to a different dimension, they found a peaceful and beautiful planet and named it Terra, but after a while the humans forgot about the creatures but once every year a portal opens to Terra but nobody knows where it was because it changes every year but when the humans went through the portal the humans tried and turned the creatures against each other which caused the war with fairies and elves. 

There was once peace between them because of the two sisters one was an elf she was the queen of the moon stars death and darkness the other sister the eldest one she was a fairy the queen of the sun clouds the living light and hope the sisters were opposites but they loved each other very much and brought peace between the fairies and the elves but one day darkness awoke and took a form as a girl she told the youngest sister that she could be better than her sister the younger sister, Luna, followed the girl but Luna didn’t know that she was a follower of darkness the girl who appeared as a teenager took Luna to clear space surrounded by trees in the forbidden forest. 

The tree looked dead and creepy Luna had a bad feeling so she said “that she should probably go back” Luna started waking away when the girl grabbed her arm and gave her the mark of darkness the mark corrupted Luna and made her turn against her older sister, Celestia, every light, hope and goodness was gone in Luna, the battle of light and good was about to happen Luna was going to unleash the darkness that had been banished a long time ago by their father, who unfortunately died after. Luna went to the mountain that touched the light and darkness, Celestia had to stop her they battled until Celestia won, everything around the Mountain was destroyed because of their battle, trees were burnt and the grass that was green and beautiful was destroyed leaving dirt and some grass patches. 

Celestia turned Luna back unto her good self they decided that their power could destroy life and unleash darkness so they put their power into two stones the stones were called the moon stone and the sun stone they left a little bit of their power in them just in case but not all the darkness was removed from Luna the darkness consumed Luna again, but stronger and she left telling her sister “ill be back and ill kill your champion, and your stone, I will kill everyone, and everything you love!” And ever since that day Celestia had not heard from Luna the fairies heard about what happened to Luna and since she was an elf the fairies hated the elves and the elves hated the fairies, the sun and moon stone were hidden Celestia hid the stones with a wizard that she trusted the wizard told no one that he had the stones. 

Celestia waited for the stones to choose the holders of the stones and only them can weld the stones and only them can bring peace and destroy the darkness for good but Luna lurks in the darkness also waiting for the stones to choose.


	2. The Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet one of the main characters June.

June woke up she took a deep breath and smiled she jumped out of her bed and looked at the time it was 8:41 she stretched and looked around her room her room she had a canopy bed her covers and pillows were white mostly everything in her room was white on the other side of her room was a white book case and a white desk with a white lamp and a white chair, she wasn’t allowed to decorate her room, she put her long blonde hair in a pony tail and went Into her closet she looked around and picked an outfit for the day she got dressed and looked at herself in the mirror in the bathroom she had a skirt that had colorful flowers all over her skirt her white shirt was a short sleeved shirt on the bottom middle of the shirt was tied she put on her white sneakers June was a princess and had to wear proper clothes like dresses and skirts but she managed to slip some sneakers with her outfits she smiled at herself through the mirror her green eyes looked back at her, her white skin was flawless and she had freckles on her nose and the bridge of her nose that went up to her eyebrows. 

She walked out of her own bathroom and out the door of her room she walked down the hall to the dinner room she pulled out of her phone out of her pocket she looked at her messages she got a text from mason “hey” June smiled slightly mason was her best friend who happened to be the apprentice of the royal families wizard, Fredrick, he had a gray beard he was tan and had black eyes he had a blue wizard robe. 

June texted back to mason and said “hey wyd?” Mason responded with “what?” June rolled her eyes she forgot that mason wasn’t caught up with all the acronyms and didn’t know what wyd, ttyl, or DM meant “sorry, what I meant to say was what are you doing?” Texted June luckily mason knew what jk, brb, and lol meant “ohhh, I’m doing nothing just reading” responded mason “wheres Fredrick?” Texted June “he’s meditating” responded mason “oh, ok bye” responded June “bye” texted mason June put her phone back in her pocket and walked through the door way to the dining room she saw her two sisters Audrey and Emma. 

Audrey was the oldest and had brown hair freckles green and blue eyes she had her short hair curled she had black short sleeved shirt and a white flowed skirt she also had black heels Audrey looked down at June’s shoes and looked at June and shook her head slowly June shrugged “what? There comfortable” said June with a smile “you're going to be queen one day after me but I'll probably marry so I'll have my own” said Audrey with her hands on her hips June smiled and shook her head slowly “so what your trying to say is that you want to waste your life in a boring kingdom?” asked June with a smirk. 

“obviously we see being a queen of a kingdom very differently” said Audrey “I'm going to have to wait forever to get my own kingdom” said Emma, Emma was the youngest she bright pure blonde hair green eyes her hair was long it was down and clipped back she had bangs that went down to her eyebrows she had a pink pastel dress and black flats on Emma was eating pancakes she had a frown “don't worry when me and June leave you will already have the castle to yourself” said Audrey “wait, leave? Where am I going?” asked June “oh” said Audrey slowly “I guess dad didn't tell you” said Audrey “tell me what?” asked June “dad is enrolling you in princess school” said Emma, June stood there shocked “where are you going?” asked June. 

“I'm getting enrolled in queen school I'm so excited! And you should too, June only the best princess gets excepted there and I'm not supposed to tell you this cause it’s a surprise but oh well, you got excepted!” said Audrey June looked at Audrey “but I don’t want to go!” said June Audrey's smile faded “you should be thankful!” said Audrey “thankful for what that my family wants to ship me off to a school that will teach me how to be perfect!?” said June loudly “well obviously you need to taught your nowhere close to being a good princess” said Audrey with her arms folded June looked at Audrey “your unbelievable” muttered June then she walked away she figured the only one who would understand and would listen was mason. 

June was heading towards the tower where Fredrick was June was furious and hurt “it's like they don’t know me at all” thought June she sighed she was glad that it was spring since it was her favorite season her birthday was in a month and she was excited but not anymore she finally got to Fredricks place and knocked on the door the door opened showing a boy he had brown short hair blue eyes he had a black shirt black pants and white sneakers he was fifteen he was pale with freckles June was sixteen, Emma was twelve, and Audrey was twenty and mason was fifteen mason had his red wizard robe but June called it a coat but mason insisted that it was a wizard robe “you won't believe what happened" said June. 

Mason held up a finger to his lips then he pointed to Fredrick who was meditating “oh sorry” whispered June “it's fine” whispered mason he stepped out of the room and closed the door behind him they both sat down on the stairs “what happened?” asked mason “my parents are going to ship me off to a school” said June “what kind of school?” asked mason “princess school” said June she put her head in her hands mason put a hand on June’s shoulder June looked at him “if I know you you’ll find the good in this situation” said mason he smiled at June, June smiled back. 

“thanks” she said sitting up straight “I just wish my life wasn’t so boring some adventure would be nice” said June “well if you wish upon a star you can't just wait for it to happen” mason stood up “you got to do something about it!” said mason he reached his hand towards June; she smiled and grabbed his hand “thanks mason I'll be in the market” said June running down the stair “bye! Oh, also be careful!” said mason “I will!” responded June.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter were going to meet someone else


	3. The Assassin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet a new character and they run into someone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i forgot to say sorry if there are errors i realized that the day was almost over so i grabbed my laptop and realized that it was about to die so i sped through the chapter on word did some revising and copied and pasted but i hope you enjoy this chapter!

The Breeze felt nice especially when it was hot it was almost June which meant it was getting hotter every day the market was the same thing every day you got the kids playing soccer the adults talking and laughing the delicious smell of food like meat and bread from the markets the random stuff people sold at the markets everyone loved the markets except Asher he just needed a morning snack his friend Akin said that he had plenty of pancakes but Asher didn’t need help usually he would just steal food which was easy since he was the best assassin.

Asher walked through the market looking at the food he eyed a scone unlike everyone else Asher was an elf which fairies hated elves and elves hated fairies the only reason why he wasn’t getting caught because he had a black cloak on he also wore his black assassin suit that only elf assassins wear his hair was long on the right side of his hair it went down to the middle of his ear the left side of his hair was really short and was black the long part of his hair was blonde his eyes were brown so he could blend in usually elves had eyes that matched their power same with their hair usually dirt elves and brown hair and brown eyes Asher was a rare elf so he could change his eyes to be any color or have all the colors at once it came in handy when he was in stealth missions but usually he couldn’t control the color of his eyes his eyes would change depending on his mood red and black meant he was angry dark blue and sky blue meant he was sad yellow and orange meant he was happy and you get the idea while his eyes would change depending if he was mad sad happy annoyed etc. but his eyes were never the same color his suit was short sleeved on his right arm and the left arm was long sleeved and the cloak was covering his elven mark every elf got an elven mark when they turned ten the moon would shine upon them and which power they had like fire, water, air, nature, etc. Would show on their right upper arm. 

Asher was a rare elf so he had all the powers there was only a few of rare elves in haven so asher had all the marks in the same place. Asher was trying to plan how to get the scone but Asher didn’t have time if Akin knew he was here Asher would be dead so Asher would have to just improvise Asher walked up to the stand and took a deep breath and smiled slightly “one scone please” said Asher the guy who was making the scones looked at Asher with a stern look but the stern look faded into a warm smile. 

“of course!” said the man he held his hand out so his palm was facing up “your money please” said the man “oh right I'm sure it's here somewhere” said Asher he put his hand in his pockets and took them out “dang it I forgot my wallet” said Asher he put his hand on his face “my mother is so sick and needed something to eat I guess I'll have to go back to my mom” said Asher with a disappointing look on his face “oh” said the man “well I suppose I could let you off the hook just this time but don’t forget your wallet again ok, young man?” asked the man Asher smirked. 

“of course, thanks” said Asher “don't mention it how many?” asked the man “just two” said Asher “no one scone isn't going to do much four will be just fine” said the man this reminded Asher of when he got into trouble “good times” thought Asher the man put four scones in a paper bag and handed it to Asher “thanks” said Asher the man looked at Asher's face Asher watched as his eyes moved to his ears “it's not every day you see a fairy wearing pointy ears” said the man slowly “yeah” said Asher with a smile fairies often changed their ears to human ears so they can be spies and watch the humans at important places like Disney world Disney land area 51 places like that fairies got used to having human ears that the fairies just use them now but elves don’t have the power that fairies have so they can't change their ears but fairies can heal change their ears etc. 

“here” said the man he let go of the paper bag Asher smiled and walked away the man stared at Asher as he walked away the man helped another customer, of course Asher had his wallet but he wasn’t going to waste his money when he can get scones for free. But Asher ran into a person they both went down Asher's wallet fell out of his pocket “wait a minute? you stole!” yelled the man the guards looked at him Asher grabbed his wallet and the scones he looked at the person who he had ran into “good job” said Asher coldly the girl looked up at him it was June. “I bet the other person is part of it too!” yelled the man the guards started running towards June and Asher “what do we do!?” asked June “run” said Asher he stood up and started running June did the same. 

“I know a place where I can hide” said Asher “you mean we” said June Asher looked at her “we?” asked Asher “you dragged me into this the least you can do is get me out” said June “ugh, fine” said Asher they ran to the elven forest Asher walked through the trees but June stopped Asher stopped and looked back “what are you doing come on their going to catch you” said Asher “I can't that’s the elven forest elves are dangerous” said June she stared at Asher “you're an elf” said June she stepped back “look I am an elf and you’re a fairy I don’t like you and you probably don’t like me so don’t rat me out and let me go ok?” said Asher. 

“over here” yelled one of the guards “what are you waiting for go” said June “why are you helping me?” asked Asher “because you just helped me too so I'm just returning the favor” said June “whatever also this doesn’t mean that were friends, fairies and elves are not friends” said Asher “fine” said June Asher turned around and ran through the forest June took a deep breath someone put their hand on her shoulder June turned around it was one of the guards “found y-” the guard stopped with suprise “princess June?” said the guard “uh hey Clark” said June “your parents are not going to be happy” said Clark, Clark sighed and took June back to the castle. 

Asher ran through the forest and then finally stopped he looked around and walked to a tree and put his hand on a branch Asher looked back through the trees June was gone Asher sighed and pulled down the tree branch Asher looked at the tree and put his hand on it but his hand went through it Asher walked through the tree on the other side of the tree was different Asher lifted the branch and Asher put his hand on the tree his hand didn’t go through this time Asher looked around homes shops farms were everywhere adult elves were talking and the kids were laughing and showing their powers to everyone “home sweet home” thought Asher.


	4. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> june has a talk with her parents about what happened, we learn a little more about rare elves :0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i barely revised this chapter so again sorry, my laptop is gonna die :( but next chapter things are about to get interesting! ok but i have to say something else i wrote this book a year ago and started the second book this year and i have to revise the chapters to make sure the um information is correct so some advice trust the information in book two when i post it but ill try to make sure the information in this book is correct just like height age stuff like that, ok sorry this is long ok enjoy the chapter!!!

“i found your daughter stealing” said Clark “technically I helped a person escape from the guards” said June she looked at her parents who were in their throne they were in the grand hall June's mom had brown long and wavy hair she was tan and had green eyes she had a blue gown on her father had blonde hair and blue eyes he was pale and had an outfit princes and kings wear in the movies Junes parents looked at each other than at June “ok I know that’s not better but I don’t regret it” said June she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“should I go?” asked Clark “not yet” said the king “yes your majesty” said Clark “our guards have been reporting more sightings of elves it's not safe to have the princess walking through the town, alone” said the king “so I'm not in trouble because I helped someone get away from the guards, correct?” asked June “not the point right now” said the king “I'll take that as a yes” said June with a smile “this is serious” said the king “so it's serious that A. your shipping me off to a school that teaches you how to be perfect B. you didn’t have the guts to tell me that you were shipping me off to a school C. I didn’t get to choose whether to go to the school or stay here and D. I can't have freedom correct?” asked June with her hands on her hips. 

“how did you find out?” asked the king “Audrey has a big mouth” said June “we were going to tell you but we, uh…” the queen trailed off “cause’ you knew that I was going to say no right?” asked June, June smiled to herself “i could totally be a lawyer” thought June “look were sorry but you're a princess not some person who can go to places without guards” said the king loudly “yeah I know” muttered June the king took a deep breath “I'm sorry but you will not go outside unless the family goes or guards understood!?” asked the king “so your grounding me?” asked June “grounding?” asked the king “a thing human parents do to their kids but this isn't fair!” said June “in America people have free-” said June getting stopped by the king the king held up a hand as if he was saying “stop”. 

“this isn't earth this is haven now on the stealing part” said the king “like I said I didn’t steal I just helped him get away which I know isn't good but it's not that bad” said June “do you know who he his or where he went?” asked the king June went silent “I, uh, um” stuttered June “what will you do when you find him?” asked June “don't worry about that” said the king with a fake smile June didn’t want anything to happen to the boy but she couldn’t lie to her parents “i don’t know who he is” said June “but I only saw him go into the elven forest” said June everyone gasped then June realized what she had just said. 

“but I'm sure he just went into there so people wouldn't follow him” said June the king nodded to the guard, Clark, then Clark left “where's Clark going?” asked June “don't worry” said the king he stood up and walked over to June and hugged her “everything is going to be fine” said the king June pushed her dad “everything is not fine! If you think you can make me stay in this stupid castle your wrong, there's so much more to me than you think!” yelled June and she ran out of the room the king sighed the queen put her hand on his shoulder “she's right, mark” said the queen “June is not like Audrey at all she is a free spirit who can't be controlled as much as you want her to be safe and not worry about life, but she’s going to find a way to worry about life and leave the castle” said the queen “I know, Raina” the king paused “that's what I'm afraid of” said the king.

June walked out of the room with anger she couldn’t believe her father she never thought this would happen she walked to the front of the castle and opened the door she walked out and walked to Clark who was giving swords to guards “hey Clark what are you doing?” asked June “I thought you weren't supposed to be out of the castle” said Clark “actually he said I can't be outside of the castle unless I'm with my family or with guards and” said June pausing to look around at the large group of guards putting on armor grabbing swords and getting their swords “there's a lot of guards so I think I'm good” said June Clark laughed. 

“you're a trouble maker” said Clark while shaking his head “I only fight for the things I believe in and I'm not breaking any rules only using the situation to my advantage” said June as she smiling “so why are you doing this?” asked June “you wouldn’t like it if I told you” said Clark June looked at the swords “you're going to find the boy” said June slowly “your father thinks he’s an elf” said Clark “what do you think?” asked June “I think you know who he is” said Clark “I don’t know his name but” June paused “look, I know you don’t think this is right or fair but war isn't fair or right that’s just life” said Clark “but… the boy with you I've seen him before” said Clark slowly “how, where, when?” asked June. 

“he breaks a lot of rules down in the market, and last time I saw him was two days ago” said Clark “so you must know that he’s an elf?” asked June “Yeah, I do” said Clark “then how come you didn’t tell my father?” asked June “well I've heard stories about this boy apparently he’s an assassin one of the best I've seen him, he’s dangerous he could've killed you” said Clark “first, I've met assassins before their not that dangerous or scary and two, he didn’t kill me” said June “you’ve met fairy assassins not elf assassins, elf assassins are dangerous and you do not want to come across one or be on their list” said Clark. 

“he wasn’t nice but he wasn’t rude but he didn’t hurt me” said June one sword was left but no guards reminded “hm” said Clark “halls!” yelled Clark halls was second in command Clark was the captain of the guards halls had brown hair and black eyes every guard had armor which was the color of gold they had the royal crest which was a sun on the chest part of the armor and the helmets they had helmets that were also gold they had long sleeve shirts that were red and black pants they also had white gloves and they had gold epaulettes on their shoulder Clark had blonde hair and brown eyes all the guards had short hair “yes sir?” asked halls “there's an extra sword when there shouldn’t be” said Clark “every guard has a sword, sir” said halls Clark looked at the ground thinking. 

“why is that a bad thing?” asked June “well we need every man for this job” said halls “i could be that person” said June Clark looked at her June could tell he was trying not to laugh “with all respect princess when I say we need every MAN for this job I really mean the “man” part no offense” said Clark “some taken” said June, June looked at the ground and smiled then looked back up at Clark “but I'm the only person who knows where he exactly went” said June Clark and halls were looking at June, June wanted to be part of this because she wanted to make sure they wouldn’t hurt the boy. 

“that's a good point” said halls “your father would kill me so I’ll only take you if he says its ok” said Clark June smiled “halls go ask him” said Clark “yessir!” said halls then halls ran into the castle “do you know anything else about this boy?” asked June Clark went pale “I uh” said Clark “well, did you see his mark?” asked Clark “elven mark?” asked June “yeah” said Clark “maybe yes maybe no I'll tell you if you tell me what you know about this boy” said June Clark smiled “your so much like your father” said Clark “do we have a deal?” asked June she held out her hand Clark looked at her and shook her hand “I believe we do” said Clark. 

“so, did you see his mark?” asked Clark letting go of Junes hand “yeah, I did” said June “what did it look like?” asked Clark “it was a moon” said June “so he’s a moon elf” said Clark “I'm not done he had a sun grass water fire wind a rock” said June “so he’s a rare elf?” asked Clark “well I mean I did-” said June but she didn’t finish because Clark had grabbed her shoulders and was staring at her eyes “just answer the question” said Clark June looked at him “I think so I mean it's not every day you see an elf with all elven marks” said June Clark let go of her the king and halls walked out of the castle “good news” said halls ”we need to rethink this all!” said Clark June noticed that there was a hint of fear in his voice. 

“what do you mean?” asked the king “the boy, he’s a rare elf!” said Clark the king and halls eyes got wider “how do you know this?” asked the king “June saw his elven mark” said Clark “what are we going to do?” asked halls June was confused if rare elves were dangerous and killers then why didnt the boy just kill her “i suggest only a few people go to scope out the place then when the boy is alone then…” Clark paused when looked at June “uh, well you know” said Clark the king and halls nodded “I suggest me halls and June go June kind of knows the boy and we can use her as bait” said Clark “I'm not having my daughter be bait its too dangerous” said the king. 

“the boy didn’t hurt June so why would he hurt her now?” asked Clark “true but ill only have my daughter be part of this only if I go understood?” asked the king “understood, sir! Halls get this man a sword and some armor!” said Clark a lot of people didn’t know this but Clark was Junes uncle and brother of the king that’s why June and Clark are so close the king finally got some armor and a sword the king was putting on his armor as Clark and June were talking “so about the deal we made first i got some questions” said June “ok I'm listening” said Clark “first how come you don’t my dad that you know this boy?” asked June “well its complicated do you have any other questions?” asked Clark. 

“I need you to be honest I can take it ok?” asked June “ok” said Clark “first, what makes this kid so dangerous second, why are you scared of a rare elf and third, what are you going to do with the boy when you get him and find him?” asked June “first, he’s dangerous because he’s a rare elf second, rare elves are dangerous because they have every power that an elf has and third first we have to get him without people getting hurt so we will uh” Clark paused “I can take it” said June “either stun him or tranquilize him and that's all I know your dad gets to choose what happens to him either he wants to put him in prison use his powers to our advantage question him or” Clark paused again “or kill him” said June slowly “but he didn't do anything bad” said June “doesn't matter rare elves are dangerous” said Clark he put a saddle on his horse “your riding with me halls and your dad will ride alone ok?” asked Clark June nodded “alright let's go” said the king they got on their horses and rode to the elven forest.


	5. Betraying Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we meet one of Asher's friends and June, Clark, the king, and Halls go looking for Asher.

Asher walked into the school building to see his friend Alina she had white short hair her hair on the right side was long and went down to her chin like Asher’s but longer and was white on the left side was short and white she was usually pale she had a black suit like Asher's she had yellow eyes she had an elven mark it was a sun because Alina was a light elf she looked at him “why, Hello" said Alina with a smile she was stretching “guessing that you are stretching because you just did a workout?” asked Asher “correct” said Alina she stood up and walked over to Asher “it feels weird coming here and not hearing yelling” said Alina “I know right?” said Asher. 

“we always have next year” said Asher with a sigh Alina smiled “I'm guessing you're not staying long” said Alina “I just wanted to check in say hi then ill leave” said Asher “where are you going?” asked Alina “don't worry” said Asher “I'm always worried about you” said Alina “I'm just taking a stroll” said Asher Alina stared at him with disbelief “yeah and I'm a human” said Alina sarcastically “of course you're going to the fairy market someday you're going to get caught and me and akin will have to break you out” said Alina “sounds fun” said Asher. 

“sounds dangerous” said Alina “I would feel better if I went with you” said Alina Asher looked at her Asher sighed as he walked backwards to the door “why can't I go alone?” asked Asher “cause I know you’ll get into trouble” said Alina “too bad I'm going alone” said Asher he opened the door “fine but that doesn’t mean I won't follow you” said Alina Asher didn’t respond he just walked out of the building Alina shook her head and sighed.

June looked around “its a beautiful day in Haven” thought June Haven is the place where Asher and June live “where did he go?” asked Clark June didn’t know what to do she didn’t want anyone to hurt the boy but she’s never been good at lying she sighed “over there” said June she pointed to where the boy had left her Clark got off his horse “we have to go on foot” said Clark halls and the king nodded and got off their horse and tied them to a pole Clark helped June off the horse June looked at Clark “i feel guilty about this Clark” said June with a frown. 

“I know I feel the same why but I'm not the king” said Clark “I'll only help you If you promise not to hurt him” said June “I promise” said Clark, Clark pulled out a stunner gun June looked at him “it will only knock him out” said Clark June was shorter than Clark since he was in his thirties and June was short for her age halls, the king, Clark, and June walked through the trees until they heard a noise they hid behind a tree “June what did this boy look like?” asked Clark “well he had brown and blonde hair pretty eyes he had this black suit” said June Clark glanced around but saw no one. 

“ok June you know what to do” said Clark “ok” said June carefully June walked into the wide open she heard another noise and she stopped a blade came out of nowhere and hit the tree and was inches away from Junes face June went pale she looked in front of her she saw a person in black they had a black mask black and blonde hair the person stared at June more like death staring her “it's me from the market” said June the boy walked closer to June “why should I trust you?” asked Asher June was sweating from fear and guilt the only thought racing in her head was “he knows! He knows what I'm doing!”. 

“because I let you go before” said June her voice was shaky he grabbed his blade June looked at the blade as it changed into a sword Asher's blade could change into two daggers a sword a small knife a bow and other weapons. June noticed that a silver moon and sun was on the weapon but she also noticed that there was a silver arrow through the sun and moon the weapon was black “what are you doing here?” asked Asher “I could ask you the same thing” said June “I was just taking a walk” said Asher “with a weapon?” asked June “you never know” said Asher “you can put that away” said June Asher looked at his sword. 

“not until you tell why are you here and how did you find me” said Asher “I just wanted to see if you got away safely and you did and I just walked where you had ran off to” said June Asher pulled down his mask that was black and only covered his mouth and nose “I'm June by the way” said June she held out her hand Asher looked at her hand then looked at June Asher's sword turned into a blade he put his blade back in his sheath on his belt that was brown. 

“I'm” Asher paused to think “Everett” said Asher “Everett?” asked June “yeah” said Asher “how do I know if that's really your name?” asked June “since were not friends and this will be hopefully the last time, we see each other it doesn’t matter” said Asher “how did you know I was here?” asked June “I heard you, it didn't really help that you were walking really loud” said Asher “impressive, I'm not surprised you heard me since elves have better hearing than fairies” said June with a slight smile but Asher didn’t smile back “ok I think he’s warming up to me” thought June Asher heard a noise and put his hand on the handle of his blade June noticed this and started to panic a little. 

“anything wrong?” asked June “were you followed?” asked Asher “no” said June trying not to make eye contact with Asher, Asher stared at June and noticed that she wasn’t making eye contact “she’s lying” thought Asher “so your betraying my trust but to be honest I didn’t really trust you in the first place” said Asher bluntly “what? No" said June Asher looked at June “I'm not stupid and you're not a good liar” said Asher June felt like her heart was going to explode “I promise” said June Clark was getting ready to shoot. 

“whoever is with you is going to wish they never came” said Asher “what do you mean?” asked June “I'm not alone” said Asher Clarks heart beat raised as someone grabbed his wrist and put it behind his back like a police officer Clark dropped the stunner as he yelled from the pain June looked behind her Asher pulled out his knife and pointed it to Junes forehead, June walked backwards until she couldn't because of a tree “this is why I never trust fairies” said Asher, he stepped away from June “let's go” said Asher Alina appeared from behind a tree and walked over to Asher June stood there staring at Asher “if you know better you won't follow me” said Asher Alina and Asher then walked away June ran to her father “dad?” said June the king was unconscious June looked back but nobody was there.


	6. The Sun Stone Holder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> June, the king, halls, and Clark come back to the castle June goes to see mason but something happens.

June finally made it back from their unfortunate mission the king was resting in his room and June decided to talk to Mason “I'm guessing it didn’t end well” said Mason as June walked in “how did you know?” asked June “well news travels fast” said Mason “i kind of feel guilty” said June “why?” asked Mason “because he trusted me” said June “well he’s just an elf, anyway I'll be back” said Mason he opened the door and left, June looked around trying to be quiet so she wouldn’t disturb Fredrick who was meditating June walked over to the book shelf she could hear Audrey saying “your such a book worm” June saw something in the corner of her eye. 

She looked at the jewelry box on a table that was somehow calling to her she opened the small box and saw a smooth small stone it was yellow in the middle was a pale yellow sun June stared at it amazed by its beauty it began to glow when June was about to touch it but Mason walked into the room and yelled “June stop!” he blasted June with is wand and June went crashing into the bookcase “what the heck was that for?!” yelled June “you were about to touch the stone Fredrick told me never let anyone touch it EVER” said Mason June stood up she looked at Mason “why?” asked June Mason shrugged June looked over at Fredrick who stood up “what's all the noise for?” asked Fredrick June looked over at mason and mason looked over at her “uh” said mason “is someone going to tell me?” asked Fredrick.

“June was about to touch the stone and you told me not to let anyone touch it that’s all” said Mason “why were you going to touch it?” asked Fredrick “well it was glowing, and it was really pretty, sorry” said June “it was glowing?” asked Fredrick “yeah” said June Fredrick stood there thinking “I'm glad you told me” said Fredrick “really?” asked June “yes of course” said Fredrick “oh ok?” said June “and why is it a good thing that I told you?” asked June “well now I know that you’re the holder of the sun stone” said Fredrick Junes jaw dropped so did masons “no I think you have the wrong person I can't be the holder of the sun stone” said June “why not?” asked Fredrick. 

“well I got things to do I'm still a princess” said June “the sun stone needs a holder to bring peace and destroy the darkness” said Fredrick June looked at mason then at Fredrick “I can't” said June then June ran out of the room mason ran after her “June!” yelled mason June didn’t respond she just kept walking “June!” yelled mason. 

June stopped “what do you want!?” asked June loudly “are you ok?” asked mason “I'm fine it's just that Fredrick just told me that I'm the holder of the sun stone!” said June “what if I don’t want to be the holder” said June. 

“the sun stone was made because both of the stones need to bring peace together” said mason “a fairy and an elf” said June “exactly the moon stone needs the sun stone” said mason “why?” asked June “the sun stone holder is there to make sure nothing happens to the moon stone holder bad things could happen if the darkness gets to the moon stone just like princess Luna” said mason. 

“who's the moon stone holder?” asked June mason shrugged “we don’t know but if the sun stone chose you right now then the moon stone will probably choose soon” said mason June looked at the ground. 

“if you don’t take this responsibility then everything and everyone you love could be in great danger” said mason June looked at mason “but no pressure” said mason with a smile “I don’t know” said June mason showed something in his hand it looked like the jewelry box from before he opened it the sun stone was in it was glowing brightly “just think about it don’t show this or tell anyone ok?” asked mason “you can trust me” said June with a smile June took the locket box and closed it she ran down the stairs mason smiled and walked back up the stairs June ran to her room and sat on her bed and opened the box and stared at the stone she looked at her balcony it was getting dark. 

June walked to her book case in her room and pulled out a book called “magical objects and everything about them” June walked back to her bed and opened it and went to the page called “the sun stone” June read the page. 

“the sun stone was made by queen Celestia after the battle with her sister the two sisters decided to put their power in a stone so when the stone chooses the person will defeat the darkness the sun stone was rumored to have a fairy holder the holder of the sun stone would be the image of light hope good and everything living the sun stone holder is rumored to be loving nice plays by the rules and optimistic, but nobody knows what the stone looks like” June glanced at the stone she flipped the page to the moon stone page she read the page. 

“the moon stone was made by princess Luna she was turned to evil by a follower of darkness after the battle with her sister she was able to pull out of the darkness for the time to make the stone but unfortunately she turned evil again after the stone was made the moon stone is a dangerous stone if not handled correctly bad things could happen to the holder the moon stone is the image of darkness destruction chaos and everything dead but the stone was made for the holder to bring peace and destroy the darkness the moon stone holder is rumored to be dangerous doesn’t play by the rules is unpredictable unstable the stone has the power to destroy everything the moon stone was rumored to have an elf holder people also often say that Luna waits in the shadows for the time to twist the mind of the holder, nobody knows what the stone looks like”. 

June closed the box and sighed June had an idea of who the moon stone holder was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can you guess who the moon stone holder is? also i didnt really go into full detail about the stones the part where it says "nobody knows what the stones look like" i had to add that in to make sense of why June didn't recognize the sun stone, also i want to also say that while people dont know what the stones look like people can feel the power of the stones and the feeling of the power if differnt than anything else and the power can corrupt people around it, so thats fun! so thats all the chapters im posting today! thank you!


	7. A Call To The Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asher goes back to the elven village and talks to Alina, and tells her that he feels something that's calling him to the castle.

“that was really stupid” said Alina “how was I supposed to know that she would try to find me?” asked Asher Alina shrugged “so” said Alina “so what?” asked Asher “where were you going?” asked Alina “I already told you no where” said Asher Alina stared at Asher “I know you were going somewhere” said Alina “you’d think I was crazy” said Asher they were sitting on the ground in the elven village “I already know that you're crazy so just tell me” said Alina “something was calling me” said Asher Alina went quiet “what or who was calling you?” asked Alina “I don’t know but the thing that was calling me was coming from the castle” said Asher “and you were going to the castle the king is there and he almost killed you I wonder who that girl was though” said Alina. 

“yeah” said Asher Alina looked at him “so are you going to still go to the castle?” asked Alina Asher looked at his hands which were on his lap “I don’t know” said Asher “well if you do go call me you may need a sidekick” said Alina with a smile she stood up and walked away Asher sighed he stood up and watched Alina walk away Asher walked to the tree and pulled down the branch and walked through the tree then lifted the branch Asher made sure to be quiet so the same thing wouldn’t happen twice Asher finally got to the castle he looked around it was dark so he would blend in with his surroundings “wow you really didn’t call me” said Alina Asher looked behind him and smiled Asher shrugged. 

“eh, I knew you would follow me” said Asher Alina stood next to Asher “do you have a plan?” asked Alina “of course I do” said Asher “you don’t have a plan that’s a first” said Alina “the best plans are the plans that are improvised” said Asher “now I'm just worried” said Alina Asher smiled slightly usually it was hard to tell whether Asher was fake smiling or smiling usually it was a fake smile Asher sighed “i have to go alone” said Asher Alina laughed but then her smile faded to a straight face “your serious?” asked Alina Asher nodded “just in case i get caught. I can handle some questioning and some jail” said Asher. 

“but what if its not just some jail what if its jail forever I can't lose you you’re my pal my friend, my partner, my amigo” said Alina she took Asher's hand “and a person who is like a brother to me” said Alina Asher put his hands in his pockets “I'm sorry” said Asher “but you haven't even mastered your powers” said Alina “I said I'm going alone and that’s not a request it’s a command!” said Asher loudly Alina looked at Asher “yessir, I'll keep watch” said Alina, Alina walked away to the elven forest and hid behind a tree Asher guessed that the window above him which was slightly opened was his best shot Asher heard a noise and looked over and saw a light “oh no” thought Asher he looked over at Alina she ran over “what are you doing your going to get caught come on” whispered Alina. 

“I'm going for it” said Asher he looked at the slightly opened window Alina looked where he was looking “are you nuts!? You're going to get caught!" Whispered Alina the footsteps were getting louder Alina grabbed Asher's wrist “fine” said Asher they started running to a tree when something slit Asher's ankle Asher fell and shut is eyes tightly Alina looked down at Asher who was breathing deeply from the pain she got down on her knees Asher looked up at Alina, Alina knew that if they talked they would hear them so Alina used elven sign language nobody knew the elven sign language except elves in elven sign language Alina said. 

“what's wrong?” in elven sign language Asher said “something stabbed my ankle” Alina nodded and crawled to Asher ankle elves have good sight and hearing they can see in the dark unlike fairies who can't see in the dark Alina observed his ankle a barb wire had cut into his ankle and was stuck Asher looked at her in elven sign language she said “it's a barbed wire it got caught in your ankle we need to take it out so it doesn’t get affected” Asher nodded and said. 

“ok just quickly please” in elven sign language Asher took deep breaths Alina care fulling pulled the wire out of his ankle Alina looked over at Asher who had his eyes shut tightly was biting his lip and was grabbing the grass tightly he also had his head looking up Alina got the wire out of his ankle she crawled over to Asher's head Asher opened his eyes in elven sign language Alina said “it's done do you need me to drag you to a tree?” Asher shook his head he got on his knees and dragged himself to the tree a guard appeared behind the castle wall the guard was gone Asher stood up and started limping to the castle wall Alina followed him “well” said Alina “well what?” asked Asher. 

“don't tell me you're still going alone” said Alina “ok I'm not going alone” said Asher “really?” asked Alina “of course not” said Asher “but your hurt” said Alina “I'm not hurt why would you say that?” asked Asher Alina looked down at Asher's ankle which was bleeding she shook her head and hugged Asher “just be careful ok?” asked Alina Asher put his arm around her Asher wasn’t really a person who likes to be hugged or show or be showed affection he’s not really a big fan on feelings “I promise I'll try” said Asher Alina let go of Asher “try?” asked Alina “yeah I can't make a promise I can't keep” said Asher. 

“I'll keep watch” said Alina she walked behind a tree Asher was lucky usually when an elf was bleeding goblins would come since blood attracted goblins they usually liked eating elves because they have a lot of magic fairies not so much but if the goblin is starving and can't find any elves they will eat fairies and magical warlocks also eat elves and scare goblins so goblins often got desperate for food. 

Asher had a plan to get up there he would use his air powers so he could float up there so Asher did just that Asher grabbed onto the ledge he pulled himself up and opened the window this reminded him of when he broke into a bakery once when he was a kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> things are going to get intense soon so put on your seatbelt and grab a helmet cause were going for a ride!


End file.
